marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City
, New Amsterdam, New Yolk City | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Locale = | Dimensions = 1 | Population = | First = Marvel Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of New York City's history. For a complete history see 'New York City's Expanded History'' Overview '''New York City is the largest city and largest metropolitan area, by population, in the United States. It is an international center for politics, theater, music, fashion, finance, and culture. New York City is classified as a global city, and houses the United Nations. The city is home to many landmarks including the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Flatiron Building, Chrysler Building, and Saint Patrick's Cathedral. The World Trade Center, also known as the Twin Towers, adorned the skyline until a terrorist attack on September 11th, 2001. Pre-Colonial America The land in which New York would day was home to various Native American tribes. A powerful Native American Indian Shaman cursed a piece of land in New York to bind the chaos-entity Tyanon to that place and bar her full access to Earth. The site continued to serve as a place for arcane Native American Indian rituals. Shamans of the Wappinger tribe were known to journey here for vision quests. 17th Century In the 1600's, New Amsterdam was settled by Dutch immigrants. These immigrants were greeted by time traveler Wolf Turber a robot from the future of Earth-TRN215 who sought to conquer the Earth. He attempted to subvert the Dutch immigrants in 1649 to his cause, but they saw through his duplicity and chased him away The province would remain a Dutch possession until 1674 when it came under control of the English and renamed New York named for the Duke of York, later King James II of England. 18th Century In the late 18th Century, the American Revolutionary War also known as the American War of Independence began. It was and armed conflict between Great Britain and thirteen of its North American colonies, which had declared themselves the independent United States of America. New York was one of the major battle grounds of the war. Turber, ]attempted to conquer the Earth in the year 1780. There he tried to betray the American army to the British during the final years of the Revolutionary War. Here too Turber's duplicity was exposed forcing him to travel back to the year 1600. Modern Era In Earth-616, New York City is also a superhero hub. The headquarters of the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the Defenders, the New Warriors and the Midnight Sons are located within the city, and major heroes like Spider-Man, Daredevil, Luke Cage, The Punisher, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Moon Knight and Doctor Strange also operate in specific neighborhoods. Many major attacks and events have occurred within the city limits, including the coming of Galactus and Onslaught's siege. Alternate Universes Earth-555 On Earth-555, the September 11, 2001 attacks never happened, and the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center still stood in 2006. Earth-1048 In 2018, soon after the arrest of Wilson Fisk by the NYPD and Spider-Man, New York City was targeted by the Demons, a terrorist group lead by Mister Negative. The group aimed to use a bioweapon created by Oscorp nicknamed Devil's Breath to kill it's population, framing Mayor Norman Osborn for the incident. This was prevented thanks to Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson, who managed to stop their plans after an attempt to release the viral agent at Grand Central Station. However, the city later reached the state of public calamity after another terrorist attack now architected by Doctor Octopus and his team of supervillains, the Sinister Six, who managed to steal once more the Devil's Breath, finally releasing it on Times Square, killing thousands of people in a matter of days. Later, Spider-Man managed to defeat Octavius and find an Anti-serum for the disease, saving the city once more. Earth-1610 In a similar way to Earth-616, Earth-1610 New York City was the home to many super-heroes and teams, such as Spider-Man, the Ultimates, the Fantastic Four, as well as a major hub for S.H.I.E.L.D., whose base, the Triskelion is located at Lower Manhattan. When Magneto reversed the Earth's poles in an event known as the Ultimatum. The city was devastated and flooded by a massive tidal wave, leaving many heroes and people dead, such as Daredevil and Dr. Franklin Storm. Earth-2149 (New Wakanda) Little is known about New York before the zombie contagion arrived there, though it can be presumed it followed much the same path as the New York of Earth-616. The city was eventually destroyed when the uninfected, and zombified super-heroes battled for their lives, eventually leaving the city, and indeed the planet completely devoid of life. Forty years Later, New York was renamed "New Wakanda" and ruled over by T'Challa, the city begins its attempt at rebirth. Earth-30847 The New York City in Earth-30847 appears to be very similar to the one from Earth-616. After the Convergence caused by Ultron Sigma brought together both Earth-30847 an alternate universe, the city was combined with Metro City and renamed "New Metro City". Mike Haggar serves as the city's mayor after the Convergence. Avengers Tower remained intact after the Convergence, and a group known as the Resistance began operating out of the tower, its members coming from the ranks of both the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as several previously unaffiliated heroes from both Earth-30847 and the universe it merged with. As a result of the convergence, Metro City's crime-infested slums became located in New Metro City's downtown area, near Avengers Tower. The Mad Gear Gang operated out of the slums, and a confrontation between the group and S.H.I.E.L.D. might possibly erupt at any given moment, leaving the city constantly on edge. After infiltrating the A.I.M.BRELLA Corporation Research Facility, Chris Redfield, Spider-Man, and Frank West rescued Mayor Mike Haggar from A.I.M.BRELLA's clutches, who were transforming their operatives into Symbiote-based Bio-Organic Weapons. At the behest of Jedah Dohma of the Dark Kingdom, the group's leader, M.O.D.O.K. aided in creating a monster known as the Giant Symbiote to use against Ultron Sigma. The Symbiote was let loose from its incubation chamber in the Dark Kingdom, emerging with Jedah through a portal in the A.I.M.BRELLA laboratory and escaped into the city, rampaging through the streets before it was stopped by the Resistance. During the Giant Symbiote's rampage, the Gravitron Core of Knowmoon was falling on the city from its orbit, and collided with the Symbiote, releasing a large quantity of the Sigma Virus into the city. However, those infected were cured after the destruction of Ultron Sigma. Earth-37072 (Kulan Gath's Spell) The Exiles visited a world where Kulan Gath's spell had not been undone, leaving New York City to look like the middle ages. Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) In 2012, New York City came under attack by Loki and his army of Chitauri. The invasion, and the subsequent battle between the invading Chitauri and the Avengers left most of Midtown Manhattan destroyed. This battle made the world aware that they were not alone. Following Loki's attack, Manhattan's criminal underworld unified under a single figurehead, Wilson Fisk otherwise known as the Kingpin, prompting the emergence of the superhero Daredevil. Other heroes came up in the city including Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, The Punisher, and Doctor Strange. New York City was also home to the Avengers and the Defenders. The major newspaper in Earth-199999 is the New York Bulletin. Earth-TRN700 To be added. Unknown Reality In an alternate future, New York City was decimated by The Germs, with only Brooklyn surviving. It's separated from the rest of the city by a shield that prevents entry from The Germs and those with malicious intents. | PointsOfInterest = New York City proper comprises five boroughs: * Brooklyn * The Bronx * Manhattan * Queens * Staten Island Major sports teams * The New York metropolitan area is home to some of the country's top professional teams and leagues. Baseball * New York Mets, Shea Stadium, Queens * New York Yankees, Yankee Stadium, Bronx * formerly Brooklyn Dodgers, Ebbets Field, Brooklyn Basketball * Brooklyn Nets, Barclays Center, Brooklyn * New York Knicks, Madison Square Garden, Manhattan American football * New York Giants, MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey * New York Jets, MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey Landmarks * ACME Garage * Adarco Corporate Headquarters * Alex's Bar and Grill * US Atomic Research Center * Bernstein and Smitt Law Office * Daily Bugle Building (Former Goodman Building on 39th Street and Second Avenue): Offices of the Daily Bugle Newspaper * Baxter Building/Four Freedoms Plaza: 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, headquarters of the Fantastic Four * Avengers Mansion: 890 Fifth Avenue, headquarters of the New Avengers * Bliss Private Hospital * Cat's Eye Investigations * Cord Manufacturing * Cosmic Concepts * Embassy of Latveria * Empire State Hospital * Five Points Station * Haunted Hill * Midnight Road * Osborn Laboratories * Parkgreen Correctional Facility * The Raft: On Ryker's Island, a maximum security superhuman prison. * Ryan Mental Hospital * Sanctum Sanctorum: Doctor Strange's home in Greenwich Village * Slocum Brewer Cancer Clinic * Stark Electric Plant * Symkarian Embassy * Empire State University: Prestigious university attended by Peter Parker, Emma Frost, Johnny Storm, and Gwen Stacy. * United Nations Headquarters | Residents = | Notes = * The two major newspapers of 616 New York City are The Daily Bugle and The Daily Globe. * Notable Appearances: ** - The Fantastic Four relocated to New York. ** - New York City evacuated for the first time as the city was attacked by Giganto. ** - A small meteor struck the waters outside of New York's lower bay, causing a violent earth tremor that knocked out all electrical power in the city and caused numerous small fires and explosions. | Trivia = * In the real world, Marvel Comics was originally headquartered at 387 Park Avenue South but has since moved to 10 East 40th Street. | Links = * The Official New York City Site * New York City on Wikipedia }} Category:Terrigen Hotspots